


Science Class

by RedLaces



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i just wanna see liam getting mad at brett and brett just standing there and it makes liam even more pissed off and him y'know" - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Class

Liam slammed the door after him. The science classroom was empty except for the two werewolves, and Liam willed himself not to yell. He probably couldn’t think up a good excuse if someone were to walk in on them. “What are we doing, Dunbar?” Brett crossed his arms, walking backward until he hit the first student desk. His face wore an expression not dissimilar to the one usually equipped with fangs and glowing eyes.

“Look, will you just quit it?” Liam burst, throwing his arms in the air.

“Quit, what?” He answered in a bored voice, studying his nails.

“Quit, being weird.” the younger boy stuttered. He backed up a little, absent-mindedly, until he too hit a desk, this time the teacher’s. There was about a metre’s worth of space between them now. Liam wished there was a chasm.

“You might have to elaborate,” Brett sighed. “I’m gonna need a little more context than ‘weird’.”

Shaking his head, Liam launched into the long monologue that had been running through his head all morning. “I can’t read you, first we were friends, flirting a little,” He couldn’t help the way his lips tilted up as he remembered their conversations after practice at Devinford. No, Liam, you’re pissed at him. “Then you freeze me out, turn me in for Coach’s car, and I don’t hear from you for months, and when I do, you start throwing around death threats”

“Woah,” Brett’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “I was never actually going to rip you in half, I would never-”

“It felt like it.” Liam cut in. “Empty threats are still threats, asswipe.”

Brett raised an eyebrow. “Name calling?”

“Don’t change the subject”

“Fine, what are you getting at?”

“Now we’re, what? Friends? Pack mates? I have no idea what signals you’re sending, one minute you’re kicking my ass in Halo, the next you’re kicking my ass to the ground in lacrosse,” He rambled. “and then the next you’re doing that stupid sexy smirk thing-”

“What stupid sexy smirk thing?” Brett smiled, stepping forward so he wasn’t leaning on the table anymore.

Liam jabbed a finger at him.“That! That stupid sexy smirk thing!” He furrowed his eyebrows, “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“Yes,” He laughed, nodding. “Incredibly.” He took another step forward.

Liam spluttered for a second, unable to come up with the words for the cocktail of emotions he was trying to sort through in that moment. “Ugh, you know what? I give up, you were angry at me, like, two seconds ago and now the smirk thing is back.” He threw his arms in the air. I’m done, I’m completely d-”

His words were cut off by Brett ducking his head down,his lips pressing gently to Liam’s whose whole body froze.

Brett pulled back, standing up and saw Liam’s face. Those big blue eyes, the ones he’d loved since he’d first saw them stumble into a sophomore maths class with his freshman english books in hand, were larger than he’d ever seen them. His lips parted slightly, quirking quickly into a breathless smile. Brett grinned. Not his trademark smirk, but an ear-to-ear grin. “You sure you’re completely d-”

Liam snaked a hand through Brett’s hair, pulling his head down so their lips crashed together. Responding quickly, Brett took over, shuffling forward until they bumped into the teacher’s desk. Crouching slightly he slid his hands down to Liam’s ass, squeezing it quickly before lifting him onto the desk. Liam squeaked, but recovered quickly to the change of height, taking advantage of the opportunity to slid his tongue into Brett’s mouth, smiling at the moan he earned. Truthfully, Liam wasn’t exactly what you’d call experienced in the kissing department. He’d only kissed two other people, in fact, both closed-mouthed, a girl in 6th grade, a guy in 8th. He knew Brett had had his fair share.

Brett pushed forward, his hands under Liam’s shirt, running up and down his abdomen. A part of him wanted to slow down, to be as human as possible and savour this. This moment when everything was just beginning. But that part of him was steamrollered by everything else, the animalistic urges to take Liam on the desk there and then. To see how else he could surprise him, other ways he could make those blue eyes look at him like he was the sun.

“Brett,” Liam separated, gasping for air. Brett misread the signals, kissing his way across his jaw until they began the hot, wet path down his neck to his collarbone. “No, Brett.” Liam persisted.

Brett furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Liam. His expression was one of confusion, made vague by the cloud of desire that kept his lips open, his breath ragged and his eyes constantly flicking to Liam’s neck.

“Class starts in a minute.” Liam whispered.

Class? What is- Oh. Reality came back to Brett, and he lowered his hands from Liam’s waist, catching his hands on the way down. He stepped back, gently pulling Liam towards him. The younger boy complied. Liam stepped forward going up on his toes to try and reach Brett. When he still couldn’t a slight flicker of annoyance crossed his face, his tongue running along his lower lip where he could still feel Brett’s, but he solved the problem by pulling on the collar of his shirt, making Brett tilt his head down, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss.

“I’ll- I’ll” Brett struggled to speak when they split. “I’ll come by after school?”

Liam nodded, grinning. “My parents won’t be home.”

Brett’s eyes widened. This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
